


Stay Close to Me

by Zahiel



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Drama, Eventually Viktuuri, F/M, I regreth nothing, M/M, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Tragedy, Victor with k, Viktor/Original Character
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zahiel/pseuds/Zahiel
Summary: "Todo el mundo estaba en la palma de mi mano, bailaba a mi son. Pero ninguno me conocía en realidad...¿Sabes a caso quien soy? Soy solo una persona que también supo amar. Y así como siempre he ganado, también he perdido.También se perder, también se amar y así de esa forma también se llorar."Antes de que Viktor conociera a Yuuri... en su vida hubo "Live" and "Love" ...





	1. Prologo

Para mí no era nada nuevo el estar desnudo en frente de muchas personas, pero era la primera vez que probaba las aguas termales y eso me llenaba de emoción.

Al entrar despacio en el agua cálida un gemido de satisfacción escapó de mis labios sin que pudiera detenerlo, era una realización satisfactoria de descanso después de tantas horas de viaje, el cómo la calidez me envolvía por completo de pies a cabeza mientras mojaba mis brazos con el agua y la brisa helada por la reciente nevada que caía sobre mi cabeza hacía un contraste extraordinario.

El viaje había sido exhaustivo, pero para nada me arrepentía de esto, aun así mi cuerpo dolía por las largas horas de vuelo y estar rodeado del agua cálida que relajaba mis músculos, comenzaba a llevarme a un estado de letargo.

Estaba a un paso de quedarme dormido con mi espalda recargada en las rocas y el chapoteo de la fuente que me comenzaba a relajar, de no ser porque la puerta deslizante hizo un ruido sordo después de ser cerrada junto con una respiración errática.

No creí que lo volvería a ver tan rápido…al menos esperaba que tuviera un rato de descanso o al menos comer algo antes de saludarlo, pero ahí estaba, el chico de lentes de marco azul que me dio la espalda en el pasado Grand Prix, el que había convertido una noche aburrida en la mejor de toda mi vida, el que había copiado con gran exactitud mi programa libre, el que había prendido la chispa que estaba apagada en mi interior.

Ahí estaba frente a mí con la boca bien abierta, parecía incrédulo ¿Por qué Yuuri Katsuki? ¿Por qué me miras así?

Que divertida forma de volver a verlo después de tantos meses, que forma tan extraordinaria y sorprendente de volver a encontrarnos después de lo que sucedió en el pasado… no pude contener mi emoción y me puse de pie ignorando todo lo demás solo para saludarlo…al fin, después de tanto, el motivo de mi huida de Rusia estaba frente a mí.

-Vi…Viktor, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Me puse de pie con solo el paño en mi mano izquierda y una sonrisa exuberante en mis labios.

-Yuuri, a partir de ahora seré tu entrenador…-


	2. Aria

La pista de hielo estaba completamente a oscuras...la única luz que se lograba distinguir era de la luna en los grandes ventanales en la pared de enfrente, la luna estaba llena y su brillo lograba crear una luz plateada reflejante en el pulido hielo listo para ser atravesado por las cuchillas de los patines en el momento en que estos se movieran con gracia sobre su fría y delicada capa.

Con manos casi temblorosas termine de abrochar las agujetas de los patines, el ruido sordo de las guardas en el piso alfombrado junto con mi respiración era lo único que rompía el silencio sepulcral que envolvía el "Ice Castle".

Tuve que sostener el aire al ver la figura casi fantasmal de Yuuri en la entrada de la pista, la luz plateada de la luna le daba una sombra agraciada mientras me daba la espalda, parecieron largos minutos en los que solo nos quedamos ahí en silencio esperando el momento para tener el valor de entrar pero solo habían sido solo unos segundos en los que me perdí en admirarlo.

Estábamos solos, Nishigori y Yuuko siempre nos dejaban la pista para nosotros después de la hora de cerrar, agradecía infinitamente su ayuda, de no ser así tendríamos problemas para que Yuuri entrenara para el que sería su mejor presentación de toda la vida.

Tomó aire con fuerza trayéndome de nuevo al presente logrando que una descarga eléctrica de anticipación me recorriera de pies a cabeza, se quitó las guardas dejándolas en la orilla de la entrada y con gracia entró a la pista con el sonido del hielo rompiendo bajo las cuchillas.

Me quedé de nuevo mirándolo con el reflejo de la luz lunar en su piel y cabello mientras daba pequeños giros alrededor para ir calentando, me quede mirándolo mientras comenzaba a tomar posición y con el silencio envolviendo el lugar comenzó a bailar.

Y sin más, con el sonido del hielo, los patines y su cuerpo moviéndose, escuchaba la música, cada momento, cada crescendo, todo estaba ahí, todo estaba en mi mente, todo estaba en mis oídos, podía escucharlo sin necesidad de que ninguna nota fuera tocada.

Se detuvo un momento notando como no decía ni hacia nada, me miro desde el centro de la pista ladeando un poco la cabeza.

-Viktor, ¿qué no piensas entrar? Hace un momento era tu turno-

Sonreí de medio lado colocando mi dedo índice en los labios, noté como se tensó un momento creyendo que había hecho algo mal y estaba a punto de corregirlo, hacia este gesto para hacerle creer que estaba pensando, sin embargo, lo hice para tomarme unos segundos para recolectarme de nuevo y que no notara el nerviosismo que me embarga cada día desde que decidió cuál sería su presentación para la exhibición final del Grand Prix, estando 100% seguro que ganaría y debía de hacer una presentación magnifica. Por qué yo no me ponía nervioso o al menos eso era lo que la gente creía.

Solté el aire desde mi nariz y abrí los ojos lentamente, me relajé unos instantes y de nuevo estaban ahí sus ojos chocolate mirándome expectantes, esperando mis palabras.

-Desde el principio Yuuri-

Asintió después de unos instantes, creyendo que iba a corregirlo, pero no era así...hasta ahora el único problema en su programa es que no puede clavar el flip cuádruple con consistencia, pero la verdad era, que no había prestado atención a sus movimientos y notar si había un error, por lo que fingí por un momento que todo iba bien, todo para que no notara mi falta de concentración y mi excesivo nerviosismo.

Tomó posición, logrando de nuevo que la música silenciosa se escuchara por todo el recinto. Y en el momento antes del coro me uní a él en el hielo para seguir con la secuencia... en medio de giros, sosteniéndonos a ambos, bailando sobre el hielo en silencio...

Mientras mi corazón parecía estallar.

Soy Viktor Nikiforov, tengo 28 años, cinco veces ganador del Grand Prix y de varios campeonatos mundiales...

Y estoy enamorado de Yuuri Katsuki.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

St. Petersburgh, Rusia.

Marzo, 2013.

Un profundo suspiró escapó de mis labios al mismo tiempo que estiraba mis brazos en el aire.

Era un alivio volver a mi casa y descansar después de una temporada tan ardua, había ganado mi tercer Grand Prix consecutivo y varios premios más, sin contar el campeonato mundial de esta temporada.

Al fin tenía un par de días para mi antes de volver al trabajo, ya tenía al menos un par de ideas para las coreografías de lo que serían mis programas para cuando comenzara la temporada en septiembre y debía de comenzar a trabajar en ellas de inmediato.

Pero primero...

-¡Makkachin!-

Al abrir la puerta mi querido Makkachin se lanzó a mí para recibirme después de varias semanas de no verlo, detestaba tener que dejarlo a cuidado de alguien más pero a veces no se tiene opción.

Acaricio su pelaje mientras me da lengüetadas de gusto moviendo la cola con fuerza, me hace soltar un par de risas hasta que por fin me deja entrar al departamento... cansado por el viaje dejo mi maleta olvidada y me tiro boca arriba sobre la cama.

En momentos como estos llenos de silencio es cuando varios pensamientos que quedan olvidados en mi memoria salen a relucir, a veces creo que es una forma en la que mi propia mente me juega chueco y me obliga a ver en retrospectiva todo por lo que he pasado y lo que he olvidado.

Makkachin se acurruca a mi lado y dejo una mano descansando en su pelaje para irme calmando un poco mientras mis músculos se relajan sobre la mullida cama.

Tal vez es momento de visitar a mis padres antes de enfrascarme en la realización de mis próximas rutinas. Tal vez invite a mi hermana a comer o debería de ir a visitar a la familia en Moscú.

Suspiro pesadamente, no tengo tanto tiempo para hacer todas esas cosas, a lo mucho tendré uno o dos días antes de que Yakov me hable diciéndome que es momento de volver a la pista, sin dejar de regañarme por lo descuidado que soy.

Me levanto sin muchas ganas quitándome la ropa que use de viaje y sin más entró a la regadera a darme una ducha que buena falta me hace, duro más de lo debido en ella aun con el pensamiento en mi mente de al menos llamar a mis padres. Tiene meses que no los veo y aunque me hablan constantemente para felicitarme por mis victorias, pocas veces me han ido a ver a alguna de ellas.

El tiempo pasa sobre mi sin que me dé cuenta mientras termino de secarme y ponerme solo unos pantalones de algodón, me gustaría pasearme desnudo por mi departamento, pero no falta la visita inesperada y no creo que sea lo correcto.

Para el atardecer me encuentro mortalmente aburrido en el sofá viendo viejos videos musicales, esperando que alguno me inspire para la próxima temporada, no es que la gama musical sea poco fluida, pero ninguna de ellas es lo suficientemente atrayente para el tema que deseo. Aunque ahora que lo pienso no tengo un tema en realidad.

-No hay forma Makkachin- le dijo a mi fiel mascota que descansa sobre mis piernas mientras le acaricio detrás de las orejas –Estar sin hacer nada me pone mortalmente aburrido y eso que apenas llevo un día, si llegara a tomar vacaciones en algún momento creo que moriría por no saber qué hacer con tanto tiempo libre-

Makka solo ladra y me da una lengüetada en la mano disfrutando de mis cariños en su pelaje.

Y como si mis plegarias fueran escuchadas mi teléfono comienza a sonar. Al ver la pantalla me toma con un poco de sorpresa ver el nombre de mi hermana en el.

-¡Viktor! Que alegría me da escucharte al fin, hace meses que no hablamos, ¿qué tal el viaje? Supongo que ya estás en Rusia, ¿cierto?-

Apenas contesto su increíble energía comienza a abrumarme a través del teléfono, sonrió recostándome más en el sofá aun con Makkachin descansando sobre mí.

-Que gusto volver a escucharte Dasha- suelto una pequeña risa al imaginarla dar vueltas por toda la sala mientras hablamos, nunca entendí porque, pero desde que éramos niños Dasha al hablar se quedaba caminando de un lado a otro mientras hablaba, es algo que nunca entendí en ella. -Tiene un par de horas que llegue, extrañaba Rusia, aunque en este tiempo en Canadá aun hace frio, no se compara en nada con este clima-

Soltó una sonrisilla traviesa –Felicidades por tu victoria, enorgulleces a tu nación, escuche que ya eres una leyenda viva del patinaje, a este paso pasaras a la historia como el mejor medallero del país-

-Mmmmh- no quiero pensar en eso ahora, ser un atleta de alto rango para un país tan orgulloso es algo con demasiado peso y no estoy tan descansado como para tomar ese peso sobre mis hombros, aun.

Aunque creo que sin saberlo ya lo llevo sobre mí.

-Madre estaba deseosa de ir a verte, pero hace unas semanas viajo a Francia- en ese momento su tono cambio radicalmente a uno más sombrío, arrugué la frente quedándonos en segundo en silencio algo tenso...me enderecé un poco molestando a Makkachin que se bajó de mis piernas para estirarse.

-¿A Francia? ¿Por qué? ¿Sucedió algo?-

Soltó un profundo suspiro y tardo tanto en responder que comencé a imaginarme lo peor, solo había una razón para que mi madre volara hasta Francia y no era precisamente para ir de turista; no se cuantos minutos pasaron en los que Dasha parecía buscar las palabras correctas para darme la noticia de lo que sea que haya sucedido y eso no me dejaba tranquilo. Mojé mis labios nervioso, extrañamente se me seco la garganta.

-Hace unos días...justo antes de tu última competencia padre recibió una llamada de la cuidadora de la abuela Alenka...al parecer...está enferma-

Me muerdo el labio inferior dejando que mi corazón se brincara un latido, me tomó unos segundos procesar sus palabras y arrugando el ceño al fin le conteste.

-¿Por qué no me lo habían dicho?-

-No queríamos distraerte, sabemos lo importante que es la competencia para ti, padre no quería abrumarte con eso...al principio no creían que fuera nada, pero hay que considerar que la abuela ya es mayor y... no lo pensaron mucho, en cuanto recibieron la llamada volaron hacia allá...aún no vuelven a Rusia, al parecer va para largo-

-Siento que me estas escondiendo algo, habla, ya no soy un niño para que me escondas las cosas-

Volvió a suspirar pero esta vez era una sonrisa nerviosa la que lo siguió –Sigo pensando que eres mi hermano pequeño, pero ya no lo eres tanto, cada vez me hablas con más seguridad aunque sigues siendo un niño por cómo te comportas-

-Deja de darle vueltas quieres, no es momento para que comiences a analizarme-

Volvió a soltar esa sonrisilla nerviosa -De acuerdo...Alenka esta grave...probablemente no dure más que unos días-

Me quedé de piedra al escucharla... ¿había oído bien? Mi abuela, la que me educo y me introdujo al mundo del patinaje estaba muy enferma en Francia y ¿nadie me había dicho nada?

-Quería decírtelo en cuanto terminó la temporada pero mis padres son muy testarudos, querían que al menos volvieras a San Petersburgo antes de abrumarte con malas noticias-

-Tsk- lleve una mano a mi frente, parecía que comenzaba a darme una jaqueca –Buscare el próximo vuelo a Paris, hablare seriamente con ellos sobre esto-

-No creo que debas de...-

-No está a discusión- la interrumpí de inmediato –Tal vez no tenga otra oportunidad de despedirme de la abuela –al decir esto lleve una mano a mi pecho, a ella la quería mucho, había sido un modelo a seguir toda mi vida y ahora...

-Como desees Vitusha*, siento... tener que darte estas noticias tan repentinamente y también siento no haber ido a verte patinar-

-Olvídalo Dasha- suspire de nuevo cambiando mi tono –Tal vez haya otra oportunidad, te veo después, debo de prepárame para viajar de nuevo-

-Si necesitas algo llámame ¿de acuerdo?-

-Necesito que cuiden a Makkachin-

-Yo me encargo de eso, hablare con quienes lo cuidaron la última vez, descansa Viktor y avísame en cuanto vayas a venir a Francia-

Así que ella estaba allá...debí imaginarlo.

-Descansa- colgué sin decir más dejando caer mi mano sobre el sofá con el teléfono aun en ella. Makka subió de nuevo y me dio un par de lengüetazos en las mejillas –Lo siento amigo...pero debo irme otra vez y no sé cuándo vuelva-

Cuando creí que el día sería más aburrido, llego algo para cambiarlo completamente.

.-.-.-.-.

Paris tiene un encanto romántico que atrae a mucha gente del mundo en cualquier época del año...es el lugar perfecto para encontrar el amor y darle sentido a cada latido de tu corazón.

O al menos eso es lo que dicen las canciones y las parejas enamoradas.

Sería un perfecto tema para mi siguiente temporada, algo relacionado al romanticismo y al amor, entrega pasional o incondicional, un tema con varias caras y que cada una de ellas llegamos a conocer a lo largo del camino de la vida.

Pero no creo que encaje en cómo me siento ahora.

Paris me recibió con un clima bastante extraño, el cielo estaba despejado en su totalidad pero el viento helado cortaba las mejillas y se infiltraba hasta los huesos para hacerte temblar, estábamos en la segunda semana de marzo y aun parecía que el invierno se aferraba y no quería irse para darle paso a la primavera, época en la que las flores vuelven a retoñar y la vida en el planeta regresa a su estado natural.

Me daba un poco de melancolía estar de nuevo aquí, la primera vez fue cuando tenía 16 años, acababa de debutar como senior en el Grand Prix y para celebrar vine a visitar a mi familia contándoles el gran logro que acababa de alcanzar, plata en mi debut, no porque fuera alguien menor o menos talentoso, sino porque aún me faltaba un camino muy largo que recorrer.

Mientras el taxi me llevaba a la reciente casa de la abuela mi mente divaga entre la realidad y el recuerdo, el presente y el pasado, en cómo fue que la abuela Alenka después de vivir toda su vida en Moscú criando a una familia numerosa y unida, de buenas a primeras decidió partir y volver al país de donde era su padre, un hombre que nunca conocí y sin embargo había sido un pilar importante en la realización de los sueños de mi abuela como danzante y prima ballerina del ballet Bolshoi a la edad de 20 años.

Pero todo fue porque enviudo, no tenía ni los 60 cuando mi abuelo partió de este mundo como todos en algún momento lo vamos a hacer, sin embargo, el golpe fue tan duro para la abuela que decidió continuar con su retiro en este romántico y carismático país.

Desde entonces cada que puedo he venido a visitarla, aun cuando mi carrera me absorbe por completo me daba mi tiempo para estar unos días con ella, ver como poco a poco el tiempo hace de las suyas demostrando una vez más que en este mundo todos somos una pluma en el viento siendo arrastrados por la corriente.

En medio de mis cavilaciones llegué a la enorme mansión que resulta ser una casa de retiro, donde solo ancianos vienen a pasar los últimos días de sus vidas antes de partir, descansando y disfrutando del poco tiempo que les queda.

Tomo con fuerza mi maleta de rueditas y escondo mi mirada con unos lentes oscuros de sol, la bufanda que llevo puesta no logra cubrir este viento helado que me golpea las mejillas con fuerza, casi puedo apostar que mis orejas ya están rojizas por el golpe del frio.

Soy recibido de inmediato por una enfermera en un vestido blanco pulcro tras el mostrador, empezando a hablarme en francés...

A pesar de mi ascendencia y de venir a este país con constancia, aun no manejo el idioma como para hablarlo fluidamente.

-Bonjour, ¿habla inglés?- hasta el momento es el único idioma que se manejar a la perfección, el calor se me sube a las mejillas, debería de darme vergüenza no poder manejar este idioma cuando debería de...

-Por supuesto, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?-

Solté un suspiro de alivio, al menos no pasaría por la bochornosa situación de tratar de darme a entender en un idioma foráneo...cada que pienso en eso me da más vergüenza.

-Busco a una persona, Alenka Nikiforov-

Me miró por sobre sus largas pestañas topándome con una mirada verdosa que mostraba algo de pena.

-¿Es usted familiar?-

-Su nieto, Viktor Nikiforov-

Alzó una ceja logrando que un leve rubor subiera a sus mejillas y asintiendo buscó el registro en la computadora frente a su escritorio.

-Cuarto piso, habitación 719-

-Merci-

Al menos se decir "Buen día" y "Gracias", eso debe de ayudar.

Al llegar al pasillo asignado para la habitación 719, me imagine caminando a una especie de morgue o lugar tétrico en medio de este lugar, sin embargo era todo lo contrario, las paredes estaban cubiertas de un tono lila que reflejaba el sol de invierno, había plantas de diferentes tamaños y formas adornando los solitarios corredores, enfermeros, cuidadores y personas de la tercera edad pasaban de largo dándole vida a este lugar, de alguna forma acogedora.

Antes de llegar a la habitación, la puerta se abrió mostrándome a Dasha, su largo cabello rubio recogido en una trenza en su espalda fue lo primero que noté, la reconocería en cualquier lugar, llevaba un delicado vestido en color gris pálido hasta las rodillas, en sus manos llevaba un pequeño ramo de flores color amarillo y en su brazo izquierdo colgaba un bolso junto con un abrigo que hacían juego con su vestido.

-Si alguien te viera distraída así, te llevaría sin dudarlo-

Mi voz la hizo saltar pero en cuanto me vio sus ojos se llenaron de un brillo especial, unos ojos color rosa pálido que se escondían tras unas largas pestañas rubias en su cara de niña con pecas en las mejillas.

-¡Viktor!- dejó caer el pequeño ramo de flores y se lanzó a darme un fuerte abrazo que recibí sin pensarlo dos veces, tenía mucho tiempo que no la había visto y ahora me sentía más tranquilo al abrazarla.

-Te extrañe-

-Yo también Vitusha, no creí que llegaras tan pronto-

-En cuanto me llamaste tome el primer vuelo hacía acá, ni siquiera llegue al hotel- miro la maleta a mi lado y su mirada cambio a una más sombría y triste.

-Siento que las cosas hayan sido de esta forma- dijo recibiendo el ramo que recogí del piso, notando lo temblorosas de sus manos.

Negué dos veces reteniendo el aire.

¿Cómo está?-

-Dormida, pasa la mayor parte del día así, su médico de cabecera viene cada dos o tres horas para revisarla, pero no hay cambio-

-Pero, ¿qué paso? ¿Qué tiene?-

-Parece ser que todo comenzó como una gripe común, el médico le receto varios antibióticos que ella no quiso tomar, eventualmente fue empeorando y tiene una fuerte neumonía, su edad complica las cosas, así que solo nos están preparando para lo inevitable.-

Cada palabra hacia que mi corazón se hiciera cada vez más pequeño en mi pecho, mordí mi labio inferior mirando la puerta como si quisiera encontrar un consuelo en ella.

-Se alegrara mucho al verte, siempre fuiste su favorito-

-No digas eso Dasha-

-No es algo que me molestas- soltó una risilla inocente quitándome los lentes –No es para nada extraño, para nadie de la familia, que eras al único al que le inculco su pasión por el ballet y que eso te llevo a ser el más grande patinador de Rusia-

El peso en mis hombros volvió a sentirse cuando dijo esas palabras, tal vez estoy negando simplemente lo que ya es un hecho.

Sonreí de medio lado acomodando el fleco que caía a mi lado izquierdo y solté el aire que estaba reteniendo desde hace un momento.

-Adelante, iré a hacer una llamada-

Asentí dejando que sus pisadas en el corredor se fueran desvaneciendo de a poco, con solemne silencio abrí la puerta blanca, al entrar a la habitación me topé con un extraño calor y un silencio cómodo, mi padre, un hombre en sus 40 vestido con un ligero suéter negro y pantalones grises, su cabello rubio bien peinado escondiendo su rostro casi blanco pálido estaba de pie mirando la cama en la que mi abuela yacía y al otro lado de la habitación se encontraba mi madre, con su cabellera al hombro de un blanco platinado leyendo un libro con la pierna cruzada.

En cuanto notaron mi presencia ambos voltearon a verme y solo sonreí no sabiendo que decir, mi padre fue el primero en llegar a mi lado, rodeándome en un fuerte abrazo que apenas y pude responder.

-Vitya-

Me separo sosteniéndome de los hombros para verme reflejado en sus azures ojos que mostraban una clara tristeza, no lo culpo, es su madre quien esta tan grave.

-Hijo, que gusto me da verte- las manos de mi madre tomaron mis mejillas para darme un par de besos en ellas, sus ojos verdes me examinaron de pies a cabeza y sonrió orgullosa mientras me daba un abrazo, alzando un poco las puntas para alcanzarme.

-Cada día te pones más guapo- me separo dándome un último beso que recibí con gusto –Felicidades por tus victorias hijo, estoy tan orgullosa de ti y sentimos tanto no haber estado contigo, pero...- los tres volteamos a la cama donde la abuela estaba conectada a un respirador y una máquina que hacia un constante ruido a su lado.

Negué dos veces aflojando la bufanda –Lo sé, así que no te preocupes madre-

Se hizo un incómodo silencio que no supe como romper, parecían dispuestos a saciar sus dudas sobre como me fue en mi última competencia, pero a la vez parecía fuera de lugar debido a la situación en la que nos encontrábamos.

-¿Cómo está?-

Ambos se miraron y mi padre fue el que habló esta vez.

-Estable, por ahora, sin embargo su cuerpo...ya no responde a los antibióticos, ya no hay nada que hacer Vitya, solo están haciendo que este lo más cómoda posible-

Sentí de nuevo que mi boca se secaba, un sentimiento de culpa comenzó a abrumarme, una sensación que traía en la boca del estómago desde que baje del avión, era la realización de que el tiempo de un familiar tan cercano a mi estaba por acabarse y yo, que en algún momento pude haber tenido varias oportunidades para visitarla, platicar con ella y demostrarle lo mucho que su pasión había logrado en mi me estaba abrumando, ni siquiera tenía el valor de quitar los pasos que me separaban de su cama y la puerta, o de seguir a mi padre que volvió a su posición a los pies de la cama llevando una mano al rostro, en realización de que en cualquier momento la abuela se irá.

Los eventos, el viaje, lo exhaustivo de toda esta situación comenzaba a golpearme con fuerza, no había caído en que estábamos en su lecho de muerte, solo esperando lo inevitable.

¿Y ahora qué?

-Te sientes bien hijo, te vez muy pálido-

Negué dos veces mirando a mi madre que no se había separado de mi lado y me quite la bufanda, de alguna forma comenzaba a hacer calor y no podía respirar.

-Ahora vuelvo-

No dije más, deje el abrigo y la bufanda sobre una silla al lado de la puerta y camine a paso seguro por el largo corredor viendo como la gente de hace unos momentos ahora parecían prestarme atención y peor aún, al fin podía entenderles aun con mi bajo manejo del idioma.

-Viktor Nikiforov-

-Si es Viktor, el patinador de Rusia-

-¿Qué hace aquí?-

-El patinador ruso...es el-

Trate de ignorar a todos, pero parecía que los murmullos se acrecentaban cada vez más, no creí que en un lugar como este la gente supiera de mi existencia y que en este momento estuvieran tan interesados en mí.

Busqué por los corredores la salida, el calor se me hacía abrumador, necesitaba aire, necesitaba salir, pero al parecer me había perdido.

No sé dónde me encontraba mientras seguía escuchando ligeros murmullos diciendo mi nombre, me estaba comenzando a desesperar mientras un escalofrió me recorría la espalda, este lugar era sofocante; el mundo entero sabe quién soy, una leyenda del patinaje sobre hielo y mi abuela estaba muriendo en su habitación, la mujer que me conectaba a ese mundo, era como una broma del destino, porque ahora que quería pasar desapercibido todo mundo sabía de mi existencia.

Mis pasos se volvieron casi trotes cuando gire una esquina, no había notado lo errática que estaba mi respiración hasta que los pulmones comenzaron a dolerme, como si hubiera hecho una rutina extenuante y estuviera en los últimos minutos de realizarla.

Necesitaba aire, necesitaba salir de aquí ¿Por qué hace tanto calor?

El corredor era jodidamente largo, no había alguna ventana que pudiera abrir, todas parecían estar selladas o mis manos temblorosas no eran capaces de abrirlas, seguí casi desesperado buscando una forma de salir de aquí hasta que una puerta de doble hoja se abrió frente a mí, la abrí sin pensarlo dos veces, encontrándome con un salón completamente solitario, al fondo había un largo ventanal que servía de puerta que daba a una pequeña terraza, con un suspiro que salió ahogado corrí hasta ella y salí quitando las cortinas de mi camino.

Me sostuve del barandal tomando largas y pausadas bocanadas de aire, aire que me había estado haciendo falta.

Recargué mi frente sobre el barandal de acero sintiendo el frio calándome hasta los huesos del viento helado de esa mañana francesa, me tomo un par de segundos poder volver a colectarme, largos minutos en los que mi corazón volvió a tomar su ritmo normal después de golpearme el pecho como si quisiera romper mis costillas y salir corriendo de ahí, largos minutos en los que una ligera capa de sudor en mi frente me hizo estremecer.

No puedo creerlo, había tenido un ataque de pánico.

Había leído que algunos atletas sufren de esta clase de ataques antes de cualquier evento, pero jamás me había pasado a mí, un poco de nerviosismo aquí y allá, sin embargo, había salido airoso de ellos sin ningún problema, pero ahora, con mi abuela a punto de morir y el peso de mi status en las espaldas, creo que había llegado a un punto de quiebre.

Y aun no sabía porque.

Me enderece despacio al fin dándome cuenta que estaba completamente solo en la terraza, algo que agradecía infinitamente, con la manga de mi camisa me limpie el sudor de la frente y me abracé a mí mismo muriéndome de frio ahora que no traía mi abrigo puesto.

Era un bello lugar, había un enorme jardín con macetas en las orillas, flores de varios colores, algunas naturalezas comenzando a secarse debido al clima y otras más comenzaban a nacer desafiando el clima, adelantándose a la primavera.

Suspiré, por enésima vez sintiéndome mejor, mire el lugar, parecía un pequeño descanso para aquellas personas que quieren tomar un poco de sol, pensaba en que tal vez en algún momento mi abuela se paseaba por este lugar, recordando la época en la que tenía a millares de pretendientes tras de sí por la belleza y gracia con la que había nacido y que desarrollo el momento en que decidió convertirse en bailarina, una época que iba desvaneciéndose cada vez más en el tiempo.

Fue cuando lo noté, una suave y fresca melodía que atrajo mi atención de inmediato, venia del interior del salón y extrañado comencé a seguirla, una melodía en violín, era muy delicada, casi inocente, como de un niño descubriendo el mundo a su alrededor.

No lo había notado pero mis pasos me llevaban despacio hacia el origen de ese sonido, pase por el salón y camine de regreso por el corredor en el que me había perdido para llegar hasta una habitación que tenía la puerta abierta de par en par.

Me puse bajo el dintel mirando a una mujer, como de mi edad, tenía un largo cabello hasta la cintura de un negro semejante a las noches sin estrellas, su piel pálida y un cuerpo menudo y largo se escondía bajo un suéter color blanco que le llegaba a los muslos que llevaban pantalón negro y unas botas afelpadas calzaban sus pies, en su hombro descansaba el violín que dejaba escapar ese sonido inocente que me había atraído.

Estuve un largo momento solo mirando sus largos dedos acariciando las cuerdas del violín negro con el que creaba esa música tan cautivante, junto con el arco que danzaba en el choque de cuerdas, a veces se movía de acuerdo a la velocidad del momento, hasta que terminó.

-¡Bravo querida!- fue lo único que alcance a distinguir del rápido francés que la dama en el sillón frente a ella decía, la joven soltó una sonrisa cautivante que hizo que mi corazón se saltara un latido.

¿Me iba a dar otro ataque de pánico?-

Estaba tan ensimismado en mis pensamientos que no termine de atrapar las palabras que la mujer decía de forma rápida, hasta que de alguna forma algunas comenzaban a tomar sentido en mi mente, como el ¿Quién es él? y ¿qué hace ahí?-

-Lo siento- dije en un rápido inglés y gruñí frustrado al momento –Désolé-

La joven mujer dejo el violín sobre la cama y me miro, en ese momento noté de inmediato sus ojos de un violeta claro que iban escondidos tras unas largas pestañas, su piel lechosa se ruborizo un poco al verme y sus pequeños labios rosas se abrieron solo para hablar.

-Está bien, no creí que tuviera público-

-Oh- fue lo único que alcance a decir antes de quedarme sin palabras, no sabiendo que decir.

-Pareces perdido y algo pálido, ¿te sientes bien?-

-Ah...ah sí, solo que tome un poco de aire y escuche esa melodía y...no pude evitarlo-

-Pareces extranjero-

Asentí no queriendo decir más, en el momento la dama comenzó a hablar en un rápido francés que me mareo al no poder distinguir que quería decir.

La chica soltó un bufido acomodándose un mechón de cabello tras la oreja que llevaba tres perforaciones, dos en el lóbulo y una en la parte alta del oído, comenzaron a hablar entre ellas dejándome de lado de inmediato y me sentí incomodo por estar estorbando con unas completas desconocidas.

-Es un joven muy guapo, cariño-

-¿Disculpe?- la mujer hablaba inglés, algo rudo, pero lograba pronunciarlo.

-¡Abuela!-

La dama volvió a soltar una sonrisa bonachona mientras se acomodaba mejor en su asiento, empujando sus anteojos de media luna sobre su nariz, la joven tenía un pronunciado rubor en sus mejillas mientras me miraba apenada.

-Lo siento, sabe decir algunas cosas en inglés y algunas son demasiado imprudentes-

Negué dos veces sonriendo de medio lado dejando que mi fleco tapara mi ojo izquierdo.

-Tocas muy bonito y no quise...no quise interrumpir, ya me iba-

-No te preocupes, te repito, no creí que tuviera público; vengo todos los días a tocarle una pieza a mi abuela, normalmente lo hago con la puerta cerrada...pero- bajo la mirada un poco jugando con el anillo en su mano izquierda que adornaba sus blancas y pulidas mano -que bueno que esta vez no lo hice-

Se me escapo una sonrisa, esa que no era fingida para mi público o para la prensa, la única sonrisa genuina que podía dar, a aquellos que lograban merecerla.

Y por ese breve momento me olvide de porque había huido despavorido hasta la terraza.

-Victor Nikiforov- extendí mi mano, la miro por un momento sintiéndose tal vez fuera de lugar, al momento que mi encanto saliera a relucir casi sin que lo deseara, como si una parte de mi lo pidiera de forma inconsciente y ella con gusto la tomó apretándola levemente, en un gesto cálido y suave.

-Aria Morandé-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hay un par de razones por las que este capitulo se desarrolla en Francia, quiero apegarme al canon de que habla francés y sip, eso se vera eventualmente, ahora, va a haber momentos en el fic que van a ir desde el pasado hasta el presente del anime, ojala no sea tan confuso y se que no sabemos nada de los padres de Viktor, pero he visto demasiados fics, si no es que todos en los que ponen que se murieron, que eran abusivos, que lo abandonaron, etc....así que quise poner unos padres normales en una familia normal (o algo así) pero conforme el fic avance verán porque Viktor es tan solitario o lo era hasta que conocio a Yuuri...
> 
> así es queridos lectores, aquí estoy descubriendo desde mi punto de vista la vida oculta y oscura que Kubo-sensei y Yamamoto-san nos tienen tan escondidos y las razones de por que Viktor es así y lo demás
> 
> ahora, ni por broma hablo ruso o francés, algunas traducciones son de lo poco que se y de lo que investigo.
> 
> *Vitusha: es el diminutivo de Viktor, es una forma cariñosa de hablarle, como lo es Vitya, así es no es la unica forma de llamarlo de cariño en el ruso, asi que lo veran seguido y algunas variaciones más ya que el ruso es muy florido y genial, una aclaración, esos diminutivos solo se dicen de forma cariñosa si la persona es muy allegada a ti, como lo seria un familiar o un amigo muy cercano, no cualquiera te puede llamar así, seria una falta de respeto. que como lo sé, un ruso me lo dijo...tumblr es una gran herramienta si la saben usar ;)
> 
> Bonjour: Buen día... Merci: Gracias ... Désolé: Lo siento
> 
> los veo en el que sigue <3


	3. Chapter 3

La brisa traía un delicado olor a cerezos.

La respiración agitada de Yuuri era lo único que rompía el silencio del momento, Makkachin dormía no muy lejos de nosotros mientras mi vista se llenaba de el paisaje que Hasetsu tenía para ofrecer, sentado en la misma banca en la que Yuuri hacia sus ejercicios.

Debo darle crédito, desde que le puse de condición de que bajara de peso para volver a la pista, se había esmerado demasiado, aún no estaba cerca de la meta, pero me llevé una grata sorpresa al ver su determinación, tan así que pidió ayuda de su antigua maestra de ballet, Minako, una agradable mujer con la que podría pasar un noche bebiendo si lo deseara.

-¿Sientes algo por Minako?-

Yuuri se alteró demasiado que dejó lo que estaba haciendo para ponerse a mi altura y negarlo efusivamente.

-¡Para nada!-

No lo voy a negar, estaba curioso por saber más de Yuuri, sus relaciones personales, su pasado, presente y futuro, todo lo que tuvieron que ver con sus sueños y metas.

Quiero conocer más de este joven Yuuri que me atrapó desde hace mucho tiempo, que me dejó con un sentimiento dormido que volvió a despertar al emular mi programa libre.

-¿Tienes pareja?-

-No- la forma tan triste y sutil en el que lo dijo me dio esperanzas, haciendo que mi siguiente pregunta fuera más efusiva, tal vez encontraría algo que me ayude a acercarme más a el.

-Alguna expareja-

-Sin comenta…-

Ni lo deje terminar, con eso era suficiente y así como yo quería saber más de Yuuri, quería que Yuuri supiera más de mi.

-Hablemos de mi, mi primera novia fue…-

-¡Detente!-

Suspiré vencido.

Yuuri era muy reservado, lo note desde el primer momento que llegue a Hasetsu, estaba un poco decepcionado de no ver al joven que retaba a todo mundo a bailar y que me había pedido ser su entrenador, solo me topaba con un Yuuri que formaba amplias barreras alrededor de él para que nadie se acercara.

Volvíamos caminando hacia Yutopia después de un arduo día de entrenamiento, mi bicicleta la llevaba entre mis manos sin montar y Makkachin a mi lado me hacía compañía.

Había un silencio que Yuuri parecía no querer romper, sin embargo podía sentir lo tenso que estaba a mi lado, no quise presionar, pero que fuera tan callado comenzaba a molestarme.

-Viktor-

Me giré para verlo jugar con sus manos mirando al piso soltando un largo y profundo suspiro.

-Siento haberte interrumpido cundo ibas a contarme de tu… bueno de tu exnovia- la vergüenza se notaba en el lindo sonrojo de sus mejillas y la forma en que escondía su mirada detrás de los anteojos, se me hizo linda la forma en que intentaba evitar que lo mirara directo después de haber tenido el valor para enfrentarme con lo qué pasó horas atrás.

Se detuvo poniéndose frente a mi deteniendo mi pasó.

–Fue grosero de mi parte, lo siento- se inclinó un poco sin dirigirme la mirada.

Así que ese era el porque de su silencio, se sentía mal consigo mismo por haberme tratado así.

Yuuri era encantador.

Estaba un poco sorprendido por sus acciones, pero estaba conmovido por su sinceridad también.

Me quede ensimismado en su persona que no se había movido ni un centímetro, tenía una clara vista de su cabello negro cayéndole sobre la cara, un cabello brillante y corto, abundante que le creaba sombra sobre sus ojos ocultando el rojo de sus mejillas, las manos estaban apoyadas sobre sus piernas, en un claro gesto japonés de disculpa por haber tratado mal a quién es obviamente un maestro. No supe que decir o hacer, no quería que me viera como Minako, una maestra que, a pesar de ser una amiga, no deja de ser su superior, quiero que Yuuri me vea como un igual.

Quiero que Yuuri me vea como el humano que soy.

Alcé mi mano sin pensarlo y puse mi dedo índice en el nacimiento de su cabello, sintiendo el calor que emanaba y lo sedoso de su cabello, una sonrisa se formó en mis labios al notar que un gesto tan pequeño como este podía encerrar muchas interpretaciones.

Se alzó sorprendido llevando una mano al lugar, tenía un sonrojo que llegó a sus orejas y los labios apretados por mi acción.

-No tienes de que disculparte, pero como tu entrenador quiero saber todo de ti y espero que de igual forma sepas todo de mi- le dije con una gran sonrisa, que lo hizo sonrojarse aún más.

Asintió un par de veces dejando que la brisa de nuevo nos envolviera en un silencio ya no tan tenso.

-Es solo que, es algo muy personal, incluso el saber sobre tus antiguas relaciones, me hace sentir incómodo y no sé si estoy listo para adentrarme tanto en tu vida, Viktor-

Alcé las cejas sorprendido por sus palabras.

-Si vamos a convivir los próximos meses, creo que al menos debemos de aumentar nuestra relación a algo profundo, para no tomarnos por sorpresa, por el bien de ambos-

Yuri sonrió de medio lado, al fin nos entendíamos.

-En ese caso, cuéntame, ¿te haz enamorado?-

Yuuri me sorprendió con su pregunta, Yuuri siempre sorprendía.

Comencé a caminar de nuevo tomando aire.

-Lo estuve, hace mucho y nadie en el mundo se enteró, ni siquiera mi más grande fan supo de ella-

Yuuri me miró sonrojado y sorprendido.

-¿Cómo se llama?-

Me giré con una media sonrisa para no perderlo de vista y comencé a hablarle de ella.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

De todos en mi familia yo soy el consentido.

Al menos eso dicen de mí los demás miembros, los primos que no dejan de burlarse de ti por usar mayas para bailar o aquel tío incómodo que desde pequeño te juzga por no dedicarte a un deporte de hombres., todo aquel miembro que de alguna forma sentía envidia de ti, porque la abuela Alenka te prestaba más atención, te llevó a clases particulares, en cada cumpleaños un regalo especial esperaba por ti, sin contar los viajes y el gran cariño que sentía ante cada uno de tus logros.

No podía negarlo, crecí bajo el ala protectora de la abuela, logrando que al final de sus días tal vez tú seas el único en su mente en el momento en que muriera. Eso me llevó a nunca llevarme bien con los miembros de la familia, sentir su desprecio y hasta los golpes –literalmente- de muchos de mis primos, de sentir en carne propia sus insultos por recibir clases de ballet, considerado una carrera para niñas, logrando que al final de cuentas ningún miembro de mi familia volviera a acercarse a nosotros ya que mis padres jamás permitieron que sus hijos sufrieran esta clase de abuso y que la abuela Alenka después de la muerte de mi abuelo Ivan rompiera toda relación con el resto de la familia.

De ahí que solo sean mis padres quienes están aquí en este momento, en el que los días de la abuela están llegando a su fin.

Me hace a veces sentir culpable, probablemente la abuela se sintió sola en algún punto, tan lejos de Rusia y de la familia que crió, viviendo rodeada de extraños en vez de quienes son conocidos y todo porque yo me volví el hijo con el que siempre soñó.

La familia que tenía, siendo de mi misma edad me dio la espalda, viví una infancia en la que me era difícil poder congeniar con niños de mi edad, fui creciendo poniendo una máscara para que nadie viera en mi a un bicho raro, si no alguien a quien admirar.

Por qué es mejor se admirado que temido como si fueras un objeto radioactivo.

Me podía esconder de todo el mundo tras la sonrisa neutral que le decía a todo mundo que estaba bien, que no sucedía nada, podía huir de todo el mundo, pero nunca de Dasha.

Dasha es mi hermana gemela y siempre hemos sido inseparables, contando el uno con él otro, para todo, fue mi compañera de juegos y el hombro que necesitaba cuando los más grandes me hacían sentir mal, fue la que me animo a brincar del ballet al patinaje porque veía en mi el potencial para ser una leyenda viviente de toda Rusia, tal vez hasta del mundo entero.

Aún cuando mi carrera me aleja de mi familia ella siempre está ahí al menos por teléfono para hacerme saber que no estoy solo.

Pero, esa sensación jamás se va. Estar rodeado de gente y sentirte abandonado.

Pensaba en eso mientras miraba la cama en la que descansaba mi abuela, estaba estable pero era perturbador verla dificultándosele para respirar. Me encontraba cansado por viajar tantos kilómetros de Canadá a Rusia y de Rusia a Francia, sentía los párpados pesados y un dolor de cabeza tan intenso comenzaba a marearme, sin contar los músculos entumidos y la espalda desecha.

Debía descansar, de eso estaba seguro, pero no quería irme de aquí, había estado tanto tiempo lejos de ella que me sentía culpable y un miedo inmenso me carcomía el corazón al pensar que al momento de irme me dijeron que la abuela se había ido.

Y sin despedirme de ella.

Mis padres habían ido a comer algo y Dasha tuvo que ir a buscar a su esposo, me quedé solo este momento, esperando algún cambio, pero mis nervios solo comenzaban a desbordarse.

El lugar estaba completamente solitario y silencioso, la máquina al lado de mi abuela era la única que me acompañaba en medio de aquella habitación silenciosa y eso no ayudaba a mi estado actual.

Fue cuando apareció de nuevo, ese sonido bajo y agudo del violín, giré mi vista a la puerta en un segundo recordando a la chica Aria tocándole a su abuela una pieza para acompañar sus ratos en esa mansión, pero según ella hace unos momentos iba a retirarse a su casa, o al menos eso me dijo después de despedirse.

-Aria Morandé- me sonrió sin soltar mi mano dejándome que su calor envolviera la mía que estaba fría.

-Un gustó- le sonreí dejándola ir.

Su abuela aún en su sillón le sonreía diciéndole cosas en francés que no quise averiguar, solo me quede mirando a la joven que guardaba su violín, respondiéndole a su abuela lo que le decía con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

-Aam- carraspee nervioso sintiéndome fuera de lugar de momento- Creo que me voy, siento haber interrumpido-

-Espera- la mujer levanto su mano para detenerme y con gracia me hablo lo mejor que pudo- Deja que mi niña te acompañe-

-Debo ir a casa y no sé a dónde quieres que lo acompañe de seguro debe de ir a visitar a un familiar suyo-

-No me molestaría si me acompañas por un café, vengo de un viaje largo y creo que me haría muy bien-

Se me quedo viendo notando como el rubor subía hasta sus orejas y que la dama en el sillón riera y le dijera cosas no ayudaba a que estas bajarán de color.

Asintió tomando el violín despidiéndose de la mujer y en un acogedor silencio bajamos dos pisos para llegar al comedor designado a los familiares.

En ese lapso no dejaba de verla de reojo, evitaba mi mirada de cualquier forma mientras me divertía al verla tan incomoda de acompañarme.

El momento lleno de ansiedad de hace un momento se disipó al escuchar el sonido de la gente a nuestro alrededor, estábamos en una mesa cerca de un enorme ventana que daba vista al jardín lleno de gente mayor y cuidadores en bata blanca, pedimos un par de mokas y postres para acompañar, aún inmersos en ese silencio que me molestaba.

-Tocas muy bonito-

Me miró por sobre la cuchara en sus labios después de tomar un pedazo de pastel de fresa, intente entablar una conversación con ella, esperando traer de vuelta a la chica que se veía segura de sí misma que tocaba el violín, y no está joven que parecía querer ser tragada por la tierra.

Era un silencio molesto, que se disipó cuando mencioné lo que parecía ser su mayor pasión.

-Gracias- susurró tímidamente dándole un sorbo a su café, la forma en que había actuado hace un momento había desaparecido, no entendía porque, si no había hecho nada para incomodarla.

-Creo que fue una mala idea que viniéramos aquí-

Se sobresaltó un poco y negó dos veces –Lo siento, de verdad no es mi intención sonar tan grosera, es solo que mi abuela dijo cosas que…-

-Si no quieres decirlas está bien- le sonreí abiertamente entrecerrando los ojos –Mi francés es muy malo y no entendí mucho de lo que dijo-

Soltó una risita encantadora que hizo que de nuevo mi corazón se saltara un latido.

-¿De que te ríes?-

Negó dos veces apuntándome –Cuando ríes, tus labios forman un corazón, es lindo-

Me hizo sonreír de nuevo y poco a poco fuimos rompiendo la tensión que hace unos instantes se formó.

Platicamos un rato en lo que me ayudó a olvidarme de porque estaba en Francia y la fui conociendo mejor, una joven de 23 años que dedica su vida a la música, huérfana de padre y educada por su abuela que decidió recluirse en esa casa de retiro.

Una historia común para una chica excepcional. O al menos eso pensaba al oírla hablar.

-Ya es tarde- suspiró mirando su celular y después a mi limpiándose los labios –Debo estudiar para mis exámenes y practicar para un recital, si no estuviera tan ocupada no me molestaría hacerte más compañía-

Asentí agradecido –Espero podamos volver a vernos-

Sus labios se curvearon y sus ojos violetas brillaron expectantes –¿Me dejas ver tu celular? Creo que compraré uno de estos-

Se lo pase desbloqueado sin pensarlo, lo puso frente a ella y movió un par de cosas en la pantalla para después regresármelo bloqueado.

-Un gustó Víktor, gracias por el café- se puso de pie dándome dos besos en las mejillas y aún ensimismado en la figura que desaparecía en el corredor tome mi celular.

Estaba abierta la lista de contactos, y en ella estaba su nombre, su teléfono y una foto suya.

Volví mi vista al corredor, volvería a verla después.

Y aquí estaba ahora ensimismado en mis pensamientos, recordando a esa joven extraña que había dejado una fotografía con sus datos en mi celular.

Si no estuviera tan cansado tal vez le hablaría.

-Tienes cara de tonto-

La voz de Dasha me sobresaltó, no había notado que estaba a mi lado.

-Cielos hermanito, parece que está en las nubes, ¿tiene que ver con la chica en tu teléfono?-

Arrugué la frente no entendiendo, hasta que juguetonamente me arrebato el celular.

Distraído como estaba no había notado que tenía abierta su fotografía en la lista de contactos.

-Es linda, ¿es tu novia?-

-No, la acabo de conocer-

-Wow, ¿y ya obtuviste su numero? No cabe duda que los Nikiforov tenemos buena mano para atraer gente-

Me agarre a reír por sus ocurrencias, tomando el teléfono de regreso y guardándolo en la bolsa de mi pantalón.

-Es violinista, la conocí cuando huía de aquí-

-¿Huías?-

Gruñí por lo bajo -Ignora lo que dije, estoy cansado y ya no sé qué digo-

Dasha me miró suspicaz y dejo zancado el tema por el momento.

-Deberías ir al hotel a darte un baño, dormir un poco, haz viajado mucho, debes de estar desecho-

Negué dos veces mirando a la abuela en su cama.

-No quiero irme-

-No abra ningún cambio, no tiene caso que estés aquí, podrás volver mañana-

Negué de nuevo, no era necesario.

-Puedo aguantar más, de verdad no quiero irme-

-No discutas con tu hermana Viktor-

La voz de mi padre se hizo escuchar en medio de la habitación, tensándose al momento –Tu madre y yo pensábamos lo mismo, venía a decirte que fueras, has viajado mucho, debes de descansar para así recuperes tus fuerzas-

-Pero…-

-Sin peros Viktor- su voz autoritaria me hizo agachar la cabeza –Mañana puedes regresar-

Dasha me miró apenada y me pasó mi abrigi que estaba en una silla de metal.

Lo tome de mala gana junto con mis cosas, antes de salir mi padre me detuvo del hombro.

-Se lo preocupado que estás por tu abuela, pero no quiero que enfermes por sobre exigirte-

Me sonrió débilmente y asentí dándole un abrazo.

-Cualquier cosa avísame-

Dasha me acompañó hasta la salida de la mansión donde un taxi me esperaba.

-Vitusha-

-Dashinka-

-Tengo muchas cosas que decirte pero no es el momento ni el lugar-

Asentí dándole un beso en la mejilla y me fui de ahí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La soledad era de las pocas cosas que no podía sobrellevar.

Estar aquí en la habitación de hotel con el cabello aún húmedo sintiéndome somnoliento, me daba cuenta de lo mucho que me hacía falta Makkachin, con el al menos podía sedar esta sensación en la boca del estómago y el vacío en el pecho.

Por esta razón no podía mantenerme quieto entre temporadas, porque caía en cuenta de lo que me hace falta.

No sé a qué hora me quedé dormido, pero cuando desperté por el ruido de mi celular con una llamada entrante, estaba sobre el edredón de la cama de hotel, con la toalla para el cabello bajo mi espalda y un pantalón de algodón en mis piernas.

Afuera el sol estaba en lo alto y al ver la hora pasaba del medio día, estaba tan exhausto que no me importó dormir más de doce horas y sentía que me hacían falta más.

De nuevo sonó mi celular y en la pantalla estaba el rostro de mi hermana.

-¿Si?-

-Vitya- era mamá y no se escuchaba muy bien –Tu abuela despertó, está preguntando por ti, creo que…- su voz bajo un decibel, me enderecé en la cama asustado –Creo que es hora hijo-

Apenas y pude reaccionar cuando ya estaba en la puerta de su habitación.

Olvidé el peinarme y apenas pude vestirme decentemente, me fui a la casa de retiro lo más rápido posible y aún así, frente a la puerta no tenía el valor de abrirla.

Mi abuela me iba a hacer falta si se iba.

-Vitusha-

-No puedo-

-Debes de, la abuela al menos quiere despedirse de todos, sea ahora el momento o no, debes de hacerlo-

Suspiré, me podía esconder de todo el mundo, menos de ella.

Abrí la puerta sin muchos ánimos, la abuela estaba rodeada por mis padres, también estaba el esposo de Dasha que me sonrió a manera de saludo y yo tuve que tragar duro para poder entrar.

Todo estaba sumergido en un ligero silencio, que fue roto por la voz de la abuela llamándome.

-Vitya-

Sonaba cansada y ligera, pero cuando la vi, la sonrisa que siempre me dedicaba estaba ahí, feliz de verme.

No supe que decirle, solo extendí mi mano y tome la suya, esperando que entendiera lo mal que me sentía por verla en ese estado tan frágil, esperando que comprendiera mi mutismo.

No sé en qué momento nos quedamos solos los dos, en medio de ese silencio acogedor que nos envolvió por un largo momento, serían minutos cuando al fin tuve el valor de decirle lo mucho que la quería y cuanto la extrañaba.

Ella casi no podía hablar, pero con sus gestos era suficiente para no sentirme tan mal por dejarla ir.

Su tiempo estaba cerca y lo supe en cuanto mi padre se puso al lado de ella y con manos temblorosas y el llanto en la garganta le decía adiós.

Eran las 3:45 de la tarde, del 21 de marzo, cuando la abuela se fue.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

<I>-Bueno-

-Ho…hola Yakov-

-¿Vitya? ¿Qué sucede? Te escuchas mal-

-Yakov, habló para decirte que no me presentaré a los entrenamientos-

-¿De qué hablas muchacho? ¿Dónde estás?-

\- Estoy en Francia, mi…mi abuela Alenka acaba de fallecer…-

-Vitya lo siento tanto, ¿necesitas algo?-

-Por ahora, tiempo-</i>

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Volví a la realidad después de perderme en un momento en mis recuerdos, Yuuri permanecía atento frente a mi, esperando a que dijera algo.

Recordé que de no haber sido por la pérdida de mi abuela, tal vez nunca hubiera conocido a Aria y haber vivido tantas cosas que pase en el tiempo que estuve con ella.

-¿Estas bien Viktor?-

Asentí comenzando a caminar de nuevo hasta que llegamos al puente donde se veía el atardecer más hermoso que haya visto en mi vida y eso que he visto muchos.

-Solo he tenido una novia formal-

-¿Y como se llama?- volvió a preguntar más curioso que antes.

El viento sopló un momento y sonreí recargándome en el barandal disfrutando de la vista.

-Aria-

Jaló aire haciéndome mirarlo a mi lado en la misma posición que yo.

-Tiene el nombre como el género de la melodía de tu programa libre-

Asentí sonriendo –Ella fue causante de muchas cosas en mi vida que me cambiaron, pero no fue tan profunda como para quedarse para siempre-

No dijimos nada por un largo momento hasta que Yuuri volvió a hablar.

-¿La extrañas?-

Su pregunta me desbalanceo, no estaba seguro de si quería responderla.

-Yo…-

-Está bien, está bien, no debes responder si no quieres-

Negó efusivamente moviendo las manos frente a su rostro mientras una gordita de sudor bajaba por su sien.

-Responderé- agregué con una amplia sonrisa en forma de corazón –Creo que ya no-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

<i>-¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas Vitya?-

-Por lo pronto dos semanas-

-Es mucho tiempo-

-Lo se, pero comprende mi situación, no te lo pediría si no fuera necesario-

-Me estás pidiendo de principio dos semanas, pero qué tal que se alargan más los días, debes de empezar con tu entrenamiento de inmediato si quieres seguir siendo campeón la siguiente temporada, dime al menos que ya pensaste en un tema, deja tranquilo a este anciano por una vez en tu vida-

-Yakov, cálmate, ya tengo un tema-

-¿Y cuál es?-

-Despedida-</i>

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer fic de Yuri on Ice!!! YAYYY!!!!
> 
> Eventualmente lo traduciré al ingles :B


End file.
